Darius Tyson
|name=Darius Tyson |sex=Male |species= |dob=01st |mob=9 |yob=2000 |age=Ageless |facs=None |birthplace=Minneapolis MN |height=6'3" |build=Athletic |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |actor=Alexander Ludwig |music= }}Overview= Darius Tyson is a young man of about twenty years of age who has recently returned home from a few years of hard living in the battles of his family (the Aesir). Because of that time away, he might be considered a bit of a mystery to some, but he is certain to be a familiar face to others. Personality It might seem counter-intuitive given his history, and his bizarre summers spent training with creatures of all sorts in the art of war, or the fact that he hasn't even really been a full human. But Darius is a pretty normal guy. He likes playing video games, going on dates, and making friends. He isn't that strange. Things only get strange when he needs to fight, which tends to call to some innate fascination for battle. Then there's the whole love for mead, which he hasn't discovered yet, but he's eventually going to discover that he loves getting drunk on mead. Following the events of the past few years he's more in touch with the mead thing, and he is a bit less childish about his fascination with war. He appreciates it and its art, but is less intrigued by the prospect of having to join in the battle himself. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY The Spark When Darius' deepest, bloodiest anger is roused or his nascent godhood is threatened, his powers tend to increase dramatically as he awakens his inner potential to become a full-fledged deity. As a potential future god of war, his spark tends to take the shape of dramatically increased physical capabilities, an innate sense for the flow of battle, and the ability to manifest weapons of nearly limitless designs at whim. In a greater capacity it grants him temporary power over recently fallen warriors, allowing him to pull them back from the brink of death, and to instill in them greater fighting spirit. As his power grows over time and he nears his ascension the ease with which he will slip into his godhood will increase, as will the time it lasts. But at present, it requires that his blood has been recently spilled, that his anger is roused, and the cause is just--at which point the power will stay awakened for about a minute. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Born in Minneapolis Minnesota, Darius is the son of Amelia Crane, an orthodontist, and Tyr Odinsson, the Norse god of war. His mother is, and always has been, a fantastically beautiful woman, and so it has never really confused the young boy as to why his mother was chosen, but he has also never asked either. She also happens to be a bit of a badass in her own way, but in that fiery mom clich way, not in the same, "I bathed in the blood of a hundred felled giants last night," sort of way. Growing up, life alternated between normal and the surreal. The school years were normal kid stuff. He was an average student, an exceptional athlete, even before his power fully started to awaken, and he never wanted for anything. His mother made enough money to support them both, and she never pursued other men. He never asked his mother about the pursuit of men, either, but he strongly suspects it's because it'd be hard to beat the last guy. He doesn't like to think about that though, because "Ew." But he also suspects that she's sort of lonely. Anyway, the school years were normal. His summers however were utter hell, but the best kind of hell. Every summer a group of nigh immortal soldiers would show up at his door, without any pomp or circumstance, just roll up a few weeks after school had ended and away they'd go. Always to someplace different. Some new environment would always be a part of the training. He was never taught to survive on mushrooms or to track an enemy. It was entirely about fighting. Fighting monsters, fighting people, fighting wizards, fighting inclement weather. As long as he was fighting something, and surviving, his father's nebulous aims were achieved. The men who surrounded him, the nigh immortal, they said very little, just trained, and he was there for their training. Before his awakening, he'd already discovered a bit of a genetic knack for battle, but when his power fully blossomed, he realized that every instinct was just a prelude. It was all part of some much bigger package that only really started to open on his twelfth birthday. Over time, his strength grew, he grew more resilient, and his natural agility became more acute. Once his powers had awakened, his father stopped leaving it to the subordinates to train him, and he started joining in the training. Sparring with his father was always worse than the worse he would deal with the entire rest of the summer, even if it was only for a few minutes. It was like fighting a hurricane with an umbrella. Needless to say, when he came back from these summers in hell, he would have to try to be normal again. That was hard. Last year, nobody showed up, nor this year. He isn't sure why, but according to some basic research, he thinks its because he is now technically a man in the Norse tradition. His father has prepared him and sent him out into the world. A few months ago, his mom got a new job, and is opening a new practice in Beacon Hills, and though Darius is in his senior year, and he's old enough to live on his own, he didn't want to have to hold down a job just so he could finish school in Minneapolis. He had friends enough, but his strange summer disappearances and strong attempts at avoiding any sort of conflict had always set him apart. That was THEN.. Three years ago, Darius was called. Not in the sense of a phone call, he was summoned by a gaggle of Valkyrie who showed up one day and said, "We need you to come with us." Within a week he was on the front line of some conflict, and then another as his father put him to work. He'd come of age and had been called to fulfill his duties for a time. To show what he had learned and prove his place in the hierarchy of the family, to flirt with greatness for a time. Most of the time, he had no idea where he was. He was simply attached to veteran units of ancient warriors created from stone and dirt, or following a Valkyrie, or occasionally his father. Not even as time went was he trusted with command. It wasn't his duty. Perhaps because he was not that sort of warrior, or perhaps because he had to earn those stripes. Over time, he met many people, slept around, had fun when he could, met interesting people-- went to foreign lands and killed people. Fought in wars on earth and elsewhere, in other realms. Bathed in blood, he fought and he fought. And then it was done. His father brought him into the command tend and simply said, "Resume your life my son," the son part was important, though Darius barely knew it. It was acceptance. He'd done 'good.' "I will call upon you again in time, but for now, you have earned the chance to make your own name. Resume where you left off, fight the fights worth having, and perhaps a few not." And so he returns.. To his friends, the hunters, the Slayers, the pack, the witches and the hundred others who bump. To kill that which doesn't belong, or at least scare it away. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character